Convenience stores, gas stations, and many other types of stores display packages, such as cigarette packages, for purchase by consumers. Typically, such packages are either kept behind the counter area for access by the store clerk or displayed in racks providing access to the consumer.
If the packages are kept behind the counter, in overhead bins or containers for instance, it is difficult for the consumer to observe the selection carried by the store. Additionally, the clerk is forced to use excess time and motion in finding, selecting, and retrieving the particular package desired by the consumer.
On the other hand, if the packages are placed on racks accessible by the consumer, the store owner faces a greater risk of theft. For example, cigarette packs are typically placed on stands having open compartments for holding the different brands of cigarettes. It is relatively easy for a shoplifter to grab one or more of the cigarette packs and place them in a pocket or purse. As the cost of cigarettes continually escalates, store owners run a greater risk of excessive losses due to shoplifting.
Simply displaying the packages on a rack or in a case does not provide an adequate deterrent to theft of packages that are relatively small and expensive. It would be advantageous to have a dispensing device usable by consumers but providing limited access to the packages inside.